<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger than Fiction by LelithSugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605522">Stranger than Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar'>LelithSugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Mild Peril, Romantic Comedy, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Silly, Smut, Truth Serum, implied/referenced all sorts of stuff, some actual spy stuff, the world's mildest interrogation scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Hartwin + truth serum".</p><p>He can't lie - can't even omit the truth, really - but if anyone's got enough stories to keep his captors away from the information they want, it's Harry Hart.</p><p>Eggsy just wishes Merlin wasn't finding it all quite so funny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger than Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I received a prompt on tumblr aeons ago from the lovely Nipawomsett asking for Hartwin + truth serum. I sat on it for ages, mulling the infinite possibilities - “Shall I make it feels, or sexy?" -  started chatting and ended up with… neither. But I hope it makes you laugh. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>TW: needles/injections. There's not enough of anything else to warrant a full warning but there are fleeting mentions of/allusions to a few bits: for avoidance of spoiling punch lines I’ll put them in the bottom author’s note so if you’re particularly sensitive to my usual sort of filth please check there before reading. I'll warn here for implied intimacy under the influence of maaaayyyybe disinhibiting substances? Oh honestly this is a lot tamer than I'm making it sound. Enjoy. </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Stranger than Fiction</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You found him? Is he alright?"</p><p>Eggsy’s not quite out of breath when he flings himself in the door of Merlin’s office, but on top of his worry about Harry the sprint through headquarters was enough to make his pulse noticeable in his throat. </p><p>"Barely bruised.” </p><p>Merlin moves to the side so that Eggsy can take a place in front of the screens, and the sight of Harry unharmed calms Eggsy’s racing heartbeat, but only for a moment: Harry is bound to a chair, shirt undone to mid chest, hands bound with cable ties behind the seat. Standard set up, not enough to constitute mortal danger for someone of his skill, and It's a good look on him, to say the least. He's not quite ready to put money on it but Eggsy's increasingly convinced all Harry's shirt buttons are sewn on with slightly weaker thread than everyone else's. They just seem to pop off as soon as someone so much as looks at them funny. </p><p>Less appealing is the unimaginatively dressed villainous cohort clattering about with a tray: no pliers, nothing overly gruesome but there’s a few ominous vials and before Eggsy can ask the business-casual henchwoman has pushed the needle of a syringe into Harry’s bicep through his shirtsleeve. </p><p>Harry winces, but responds in his character: not with dramatics, but with the bemused surety of an extremely dull upper middle aged, upper middle class person convinced that if they sit on hold to customer services long enough, if they speak politely to a manager, perhaps at a push write a strongly worded letter, this will all get sorted out.</p><p>“<em> Really, there’s no need for all this. I’ve told you I don’t know anything of use to you.” </em></p><p><em> "And you know we don’t believe you.” </em> She taps the chamber of the syringe. The liquid is a familiar garish purple. <em>  “So this will help. You won't be able to keep holding anything back from us." </em></p><p>Harry snorts. "<em> Well, there was no need for all the effort. A couple of bottles of sauvignon blanc would have done that.” </em> </p><p>Merlin leans in to his mic, pressing the button to pipe him directly into Harry’s ear. "We're about ten minutes off getting you out. Get chatty. Take them round the houses." He releases the button and sits back, reaching for his tea, and gesturing with his mug towards the kettle. "Just boiled. It’s one of our formulas, ironically, so he'll be fine, and they won't crack out anything more dramatic before we get to him. This is just going to be an absolute masterclass in interrogation under intoxicant.”  </p><p>Eggsy leaves the teabag in and even so by the time he gets back Harry is dark eyed and sweating just enough to show through his shirt. is it actually thinner cotton, too?</p><p>“<em> Confess </em>.” </p><p>The training is still relatively fresh in Eggsy's mind: they’re trying the scattershot approach. They don’t know what to ask, and they’re hoping a vague prompt - combined with a heavy dose of a disinhibitant - will make him blurt out everything they need.</p><p>“<em> I've cheated at every game of scrabble I've ever won. </em>”</p><p>“I knew it!”  Merlin sloshes tea on his desk in his vindication. Harry can't hear him but the little twitch of the corner of his mouth says he knows his audience.</p><p>“<em> And chess </em>.”</p><p>"You bastard."</p><p>Eggsy gets the feeling he's going to be learning all sorts of things in the next half hour, and if he's honest he'll be surprised if any are as unexpected as finding out that Harry and Merlin's fabled boardgames meetings are neither a cover nor a euphemism. He hadn't truly suspected him of cheating - on him, anyway, the fact they've really even been <em>playing</em> board games like a couple of old farts stuck in a holiday cottage in Devon is the revelation. How the fuck do you even fix Scrabble?</p><p>There's no time to figure it out because the henchwoman undoes another button on Harry's shirt, and Eggsy’s fingernails puncture the fabric of Merlin’s chair.</p><p>"<em> A little… capable, for a tailor, aren’t you?" </em></p><p>Harry huffs. </p><p>"<em> My boyfriend is a twenty six year old ex gymnast."  </em>  That came out a little quickly and it's not obvious whether Harry's playing up his shock at how readily the words spill out, quite how little control he demonstrably has over how much he says, but it doesn't stop him. <em>  "Four days training a week is the closest I can manage to keeping up. His muscles have muscles. It's almost sickening really." </em> </p><p>Merlin is dead right: Harry knows exactly how to handle this. They all do, in theory -  if you cant avoid giving them anything, don’t give them anything <em> useful -  </em>and with the greatest of love and respect, Eggsy well knows there's nobody more apt to bullshit their way out of a crisis than Harry. </p><p>
  <em> “Harry? Hart? Is that your only name?” </em>
</p><p><em>“God, that’s a bit existential isn't it?</em> <em>My middle name is Reginald. My mother used to call me Master Harold Hartley, the Happiest Hippo in Hampshire as a child, which is patently absurd because we lived in Surrey."  </em>Yeah, alright Harry, that's the problem. Eggsy's met Harry's mum once and they're not exactly on friendly terms but he's tempted to call her up just to ask her what in the pole vaulting fuck that's about. The henchwoman looks equally baffled, but the stern bend of her eyebrow is enough to prompt Harry to keep talking.</p><p>"<em>E- Ehh, heh</em> -” What might’ve been Eggsy’s name, not that it seems like it would matter too much, makes a convincing dry-mouthed coughing fit whilst Harry recovers himself, albeit he doesn't seem to be able to stop talking.  <em>“My lover calls me just </em> <em> H, or Haz, or Haribo, or babes, or darling, or sir -  occasionally, or da-... a ll sorts </em> <em> of things you have absolutely no interest in. Harry Hart is what’s on my passport and my driving licence.</em>” It’s definitely on one of each, so he manages that without a tremble, with something like a smile.  He’s hitting his stride now, finding that rich vein of unbelievable but true nonsense that will allow him to talk in so many circles they’ll never work out whether they’ve got what they wanted or not. Whether he wants to or not. </p><p>Merlin looks like this is the best telly he's seen in about ten years, grinning against the rim of his mug. Something about that makes Eggsy more uncomfortable than the syringe. </p><p>
  <em> “We have been tracking an individual who is known sometimes as Galahad. Is that you?” </em>
</p><p>“<em>Galahad</em>?”</p><p>Eggsy feels the first twist of anxiety. The purple shit's obviously gone right to Harry's head and there doesn't seem much getting out of that one, but he should know better. Harry blinks determinedly, pressing his lips out of a smile.</p><p>“<em>As in, Galahad the pure? Oh there has been nothing remotely pure about me since I turned fourteen I'm afraid. Early bloomer. I was terribly pretty at that age, and I knew it, too. And so did my piano teacher. And the gardener. Shame about him, actually. Probably would've got away with it if I hadn't borrowed my mother's lipstick-</em>" </p><p>She slaps him hard around the face. Eggsy would have at least waited for the end of the lipstick story. He's getting a bit sweaty. Is it hot in Merlin's office, is it all the computers?</p><p>Harry licks blood from the corner of his mouth.  <em>"Careful with that. I’ve been known to enjoy this little set up</em>."</p><p>"<em>Tailors get tied to chairs and knocked about often, do they?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, If they're lucky. My safe word is '</em>coleslaw'."</p><p>Merlin looks expectantly at Eggsy who just nods, speechless.</p><p>
  <em> "That isn't going to help you here." </em>
</p><p><em>"Well, it was worth a shot. You've got great eyebrows for the dominatrix look. The rest...</em>" Harry sweeps pitying eyes over her bland all-black get up and that's how you know he's not in control of his honesty: nobody looks that disdainful at someone poised to torture them if they can help it.  "<em>It's not a commanding aesthetic, I'm afraid. Latex will just about sway me, I'm hard to swing but even I have to admire the dedication of a woman in a full rubber catsuit.</em>"</p><p>She doesn't take the bait, or just doesn't know what to say to it.</p><p>“<em>We know who you are, and we’re close to uncovering the rest of your agency.</em>” </p><p>Merlin leans on the comms button again. "Divert, Galahad. Who else has agencies?"</p><p>Harry flusters at the sudden interjection, but pulls it together quickly. His tells are all over the place, but they aren't looking for them.</p><p>"<em>You think I'm a hooker? Well I'm flattered but I doubt anyone would pay me for it." </em>That is in fact not true, and Eggsy's almost upset he evidently believes it. His tea is over-steeped but untouched, and he puts it down on Merlin's desk, and Merlin's so engrossed he doesn't even tell him off.  <em>"Never have, either. Well, once, but I thought he was just charming and incredibly forthright. Didn't realise he was a rent boy until after and I was hardly going to stiff him out of his payment at that point."</em></p><p>Eggsy puts his hand over his eyes. It doesn’t stop him hearing:</p><p>"...<em>P</em> <em>articularly as the stiffing was in fact exemplary</em>."</p><p>Or the the choke of stifled shock from one of the baddies, or Merlin's sniggering into his mug.</p><p>"<em>This boyfriend of yours. I bet he's worried sick at home."</em>  Worried sick about the blackmail material Merlin's stockpiling, yes. About Harry's ability to handle this, not so much. "<em>Or does he know all about your double life? What will he tell us, when we bring him in here and give him a dose of this?"</em></p><p>Harry is flushed and squirming now, composure disintegrating like wet candyfloss but Merlin is unbothered.  “They'd name you, if they knew. They've got nothing.”</p><p>“<em>All sorts, presumably. Probably how much the amount of sugar I have in my tea disgusts him, or about the stuffed dog, but he seems to love me as he finds me, bad habits and dirty secrets and all."</em>  True that. "<em>Well,</em> <em>I'm not sure how he feels about my, uh, watersports kink but he's a terribly good sport about it. He was only twenty four when we met, they don't have fetishes at that age. Well, I did, but I went to Cambridge.</em>”</p><p>Eggsy covers his whole face with his hand, hears himself make a noise like a balloon deflating but Merlin lays what’s meant to be a comforting hand on his wrist. </p><p>"I knew. He wasn't kidding about the Sauvignon Blanc."</p><p>"Fantastic."</p><p>"<em>Enough of the horseshit.  Tell us what you know we want to know.</em>"</p><p>Oh, that's a good one. They think they’re clever, and it’s not a bad attempt, but Merlin is always that bit smarter. </p><p>"He’s just as suggestible to me as he is to them," he grins, before leaning on the button. "They want to know about the Royal Christmas party, Harry. E<em> v </em>erybody wants to hear that one!"</p><p>"<em> Oh really, I don't know what all the fuss is about, I'm sure Buckingham Palace has tightened up security since we gave them… a work out." </em></p><p>Attention visibly pricks up in the room: as though finally they might be about to get something useful out of this rambling posh pervert. Somehow, Eggsy doubts it.</p><p>"<em> It's a big building… Michael had the most distracting mouth, and all that champagne… he was the one who worked there, how was I supposed to keep track of what room we were in? It's not as though Her Majesty was in the bed at the time." </em></p><p>"<em> What </em>?"</p><p>"Oh, he didn't…"</p><p>Roxy busts the door in and everyone’s darted unconscious within seconds. Eggsy is starting to wish that included Harry, or in fact himself.</p><p>“<em>God, am I pleased to see you.. I thought it was Bors coming to help me and I had a dream two nights ago about him giving Eggsy a blowjob and I’m not ready to look him in the face yet. Help me up? I’ve got the worst cramp in my instep</em>.” </p><p>"<em>Right you are sir. Let's get you home</em>."</p><p>***</p><p>As Merlin had gathered, the serum was actually one of their own recipes and other than verbal diarrhoea, Harry swiftly receives a clean bill of health. Eggsy has a nasty feeling that means there's going to be some more 'hands on' training with it in his near future, not that he's got much to hide since Harry had cheerfully updated everyone in medical on how far they've got into the online course on rope bondage Eggsy signed them up to for their anniversary. There's a big fuss about it but they eventually release Harry home on the grounds he's not working on anything Eggsy doesn't have clearance for, and Harry's own vehement insistence that he doesn't have any secrets that would harm their relationship, "only untold stories." -  And it's not as though he can be lying. "I want to go home, with Eggsy. There are cold sausages left over from yesterday’s tea and I want them before he feeds them to the dog, and a proper shower, and perhaps a shag but only if Eggsy tops because I'm exhausted." </p><p>Merlin has been grinning disconcertingly for several hours and Eggsy has a horrible feeling all of this is going straight into the new recruit packages. They do not need to give him any more material.</p><p>"That absolutely ain't happening. You are going straight to bed, to sleep, no funny business, no questions, no truth or dare, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred quid."</p><p>"You're incredibly sexy when you're stern and masterful." </p><p>"Yeah, we can talk about that when you’re recovered.”</p><p>“I’d talk about it now.”</p><p>“I'm sure you would. Get in the car.” </p><p>***</p><p><br/>"You could ask me anything. Does it not tempt you, to know I couldn't hide anything from you if I tried?"</p><p>"Nope." It sort of does, but Eggsy is still in possession of the faculties required to tell a white lie when it's simpler than explaining his entire moral standpoint. When it's the right thing to do. When it's coming on for half ten and Harry's been chewing Eggsy's ear off like he's done a gramme of coke for the last <em>three hours</em>.</p><p>"You're a better man than I. I'd ask you things. Sex things, probably. Deep confessions of the soul."</p><p>"How about, a little less deep confessions of the soul,  little more getting in the shower?"</p><p>"If you'll join me." Sheepish is an unusual look on Harry, but Eggsy has already made his feelings about any hanky panky with him in this state quite obvious.  "I'll only look?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Oh, Eggsy. You know I’ll love the bones of you until they’re all that’s left but you're only going to be <em> quite this </em> excruciatingly gorgeous for a few years and I'd like to make the most of it."</p><p>"Wow. Thanks? "</p><p>It only gets deeper as it gets later, and Eggsy isn't sure if Harry's addled by the formula or just too busy spilling every thought that drifts through his brain to do normal things like getting in his pyjamas and Eggsy basically has to manhandle him into bed.</p><p>"It terrifies me to love you so deeply that I'd put you before the organisation, before the country, before anything. If you were my dog test, I would fail. Losing you would be the death of me." That might have been really sweet a couple of hours ago, but Eggsy is exhausted. </p><p>"Well I ain't gonna put you through that if I can help it. Settle down, you're okay."</p><p>"Your mouth might actually be the death of me, though. Did you know in all these years you give the best head I've ever had? Did you know after the first time, I got drunk and told Merlin to make you give classes as an interrogation technique?"</p><p>"...great, well that explains a lot." It’s also quite the compliment, given that he presumably can’t be bluffing. The actual best in his whole life?</p><p>Eggsy's all warm with pride then, and naturally that goes to his dick so he almost relents but Harry's banging on about having a crush on Jason Donovan some time around when Eggsy was born, so Eggsy just settles into bed with his book.</p><p> "Wow, I haven't talked quite this much bollocks since Gawain's stag party. And then I was sick on my own shoes. I don't feel sick now, though. Perhaps stirring towards a fart."</p><p>"Thank you for the update."</p><p>"I don't think that is a side effect of the formula."</p><p>Eggsy pushes his reading glasses up. "No, probably not."</p><p>"I went down on the former agent Morgana once and she farted when she climaxed, don't tell her I told you-"</p><p>"Harry. I am literally going to gag you. And before you say it no, you wouldn't enjoy it because it's just going to be a hanky stuffed in your gob and duct tape over the top and absolutely no sexy stuff." </p><p>“You would be more than welcome to occupy my mouth, you know.” It's getting more and less tempting by the minute at the same time, somehow.</p><p>"No. You're... under the influence."</p><p>"You don't have to... return the favour. I just like to know I've made you happy."</p><p>"You can make me really, really happy..." Eggsy walks his fingers up Harry's chest and hopes he's taken enough with it to relent under his touch, which Harry does, quiet for a moment whilst Eggsy kisses his temple, his neck..."by laying here... shutting your eyes, and shutting the <em>fuck</em> up. Darling. "</p><p>For a moment, it seems to have worked, but every time Eggsy thinks Harry’s falling asleep he seems to be washed over with another compulsion to blurt out something he’s been clinging to. Eggsy has read the same two paragraphs of his book four times and nothing is going in. </p><p>"Eggsy? I had a slightly odd fling once and... If you ever felt inclined to have me wear ears and a tail and drink milk from a bowl... full fat would be my preference. Or gold top. As a treat."</p><p>"Okayyyy. I'll note that down." The actual fuck.</p><p>"Eggsy? I don't think my father ever wanted children."</p><p>"Oh Jesus."</p><p>***</p><p>It’s no use. At one in the morning, Eggsy calls for reinforcements. </p><p>"Rox, have you got any of them pills left medical gave you when you couldn't sleep? Harry's… today was rough on him and he will not shut up.”</p><p>Apparently Roxy is <em>well </em>aware of the effect it has on him, because the journey from the derelict block in Newcastle where they'd found Harry back to HQ, even by helicopter, was enough time for several completely unnecessary stories about maid's outfits and strip poker and yoghurt and Eggsy is just going to leave the country. Begin a new life in the outer Hebrides or something. </p><p>“I presume you’ve tried the usual methods?”</p><p>“What, I -” He processes the raised eyebrows in her tone. God only knows what she thinks 'the usual methods' are now.  “Oh don’t, it’s like he’s baked. It wouldn’t be right, and he’s tried, that’s half the problem."</p><p>"Have you tried singing to him?"</p><p>"He's not five! ... Also, yes, I tried and he just told me about the time he popped a boner when I did Wicked Game at karaoke. Tried distinctly non seductive songs but all I could think of was nursery rhymes and it <em> did not go well."  </em></p><p>"Eugh. On my way."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>***</p><p>Eggsy wakes late, alone, which is unusual but he slept for shit, Harry disturbing him from nodding off every five minutes with some priceless new nugget of obscurity like a nine year old at a sleepover. Honestly, Eggsy has forgotten a lot of it. Wishes he could forget more. It got <em> super </em>deep and weird after the tablets Roxy dropped round kicked in, earnest and obscure and he's always known Harry was a freak but there are a few things that are gonna take a while to settle in .And yeah, he'd liked some of them. And yes, he'd finally relented to getting off with him, snogging and rubbing off together so at least Harry would fall asleep, pretty confident  on balance that Harry was a lot less likely to regret the fumble he kept begging for than half the shit that was coming out of his mouth.</p><p>And then Eggsy had given up, popped one of the tablets himself and crashed out.</p><p>He comes downstairs to a fry up and a huge bunch of flowers. It should be weird but he fucking <em>loves</em> when Harry gets him flowers, and he makes a mental note because that could be a suitably unexpected confession to trot out if he ever ends up in a situation like that. <em>My boyfriend is fifty one, we met when he bailed me out of prison for nicking  a car and he brings me roses if we're going out somewhere special.</em></p><p>These are ox-eyes and tulips, all reds and pinks and oranges, and Harry presents them to him with a look of amused humility.</p><p>“I had the good sense not to ask the florist whether there was a specific arrangement for <em> please forgive me for the nonsense I spouted at you whilst under the influence of Truth Serum </em> so I believe I am fully recovered.” </p><p>"You remember it all, then?"</p><p>"Oh, every second." Eggsy doesn't know what it says about Harry that he doesn't even look particularly embarrassed. "You're well aware of what's happening and what you're saying, just the ability to filter things out…"  He makes a gesture with his fingers. Quite plainly, way more distressing things can and do and have happened to all of them in the line of duty and this is one Eggsy's probably going to end up facing up to at some point. In an odd moment, he almost catches himself thinking it'd be worth making sure he gets on with some extra-weird shit before then, because otherwise everyone's going to know his good stories via Harry's outburst and where's the fun in that? </p><p>"Absolutely fine thank you." Eggsy can't clearly hear Merlin's end of the conversation, but he can see his face on Harry's tablet. Is the bastard still laughing? "Well, I'm glad to have provided some entertainment.... No, they weren't....Oh, at least twenty... yes, of course, but it might be a couple of hours, I was going to see if I can persuade Eggsy to sit on my face and it would be a terrible shame to rush him when he's just started to-" Eggsy whips round in disbelief just in time to see the absent smile drop right off Harry's face when he realises what he's saying.  "I... think I should probably have another day off."</p><p>"For fuck's sake." Eggsy hears that well enough but Merlin doesn't sound <em> really </em>annoyed, just weary, kind of like he's dunked his biscuit in his tea too long and the end has fallen off in his mug. "Take the rest of the week. Both of you."</p><p>Harry hangs up the call in wary silence.</p><p>"Well. On the bright side we have some down time, though I understand if you... I've rather shown my hand, there."</p><p>On balance, Harry has not said one thing that's called his decision making into question, apart from the decision to <em>say any of it in the first place. </em>He's alright and if Eggsy's worried he can just ask, can't he. Though he suspects he may avoid it, if he can, for everyone's discretion and sanity.</p><p><em>"</em>Better get to it then, ain't we?" It takes a second for the look of shock and hope to dawn on Harry's face. Eggsy just shrugs, "At least it will keep you quiet for a bit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: sexual activity under the influence (Maybe??) of a mild disinhibitant, Very fleeting mentions of: underage sex, drug use, prostitution,pet play, just a hint at daddy kink, and watersports. Come on, nobody's surprised, are they?</p><p>Now look, full disclosure: I am an extrovert and I am emotionally dying on my arse at the UK's new covid shite;  we've got a real 'clap if you believe in fairies' situation going on over here. Drop me some feedback, give me some inspiration, come and chat on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/agentsnakebite">twitter </a> and  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randomactsofviolence"> tumblr </a> !</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>